


That Which We Stumble On

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Genprompt_bingo [12]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Background Kim/Trini, Background Relationships, Confessions, F/F, Gen, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: For genprompt_bingo round 13 and my bingo card for the prompt,confessions.





	That Which We Stumble On

**Author's Note:**

> For genprompt_bingo round 13 and my bingo card for the prompt, _confessions_.

“Here take these, I… I just wanted you to know that I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Claire hadn’t meant to stumble upon Trini and Kimberly in the girl’s locker room. She had instead gone there to change out of her sweaty clothes from gym class and into a clean set before her next class.

She peers around on the lockers and her eyes widen in surprise. Of the things that she had expected to accidentally stumble in, a confession of love between two people that she was fairly certain did not know each other, this is not one of them.

Claire considers the scene in front of her, the slightly messed up clothes, the hugging, what might be a kiss – she’s not close to them enough to know for sure – and the dropped flowers at their feet. In the back of her mind, she wonders how long they have been together before deciding that it isn’t any of her business.

She quietly tiptoes her way over to the dividing wall where the sinks are located with the shower stalls and toilets. Claire hisses softly under her breath as the sound of running water breaks the silence of the room and washes her hands quickly before she grabs a paper towel and walks around the dividing wall.

She looks up and their wide surprised eyes.

“Oh hey,” Claire says, quietly surprised that her voice doesn’t break and stutter. “I didn’t know that anyone was in here.”

“Yeah, we didn’t either. Didn’t even hear you come in,” Kim answers while Trini watches quietly over her shoulder. She doesn’t have to look at Trini, to know that there’s mistrust in her eyes.

“Yeah, sorry. I came in through one of the other entrances. Wanted to change my clothes before my next class.” Claire responds with a shrug of one shoulder. She heads for her gym locker and opens it to get her clothes.

It doesn’t take her very long to get changed, but she notices that Kimberly and Trini have vanished from the locker room and wonders what would happen if she said anything about them. Shaking her head, she heads to her next class and sits behind her friends in her usual seat.

“Hey, Claire.”

“Hey, Sarah. Hey, Maddy. You’ll never guess what I walked in on at the girl’s locker room…”


End file.
